Le portrait
by LonelyD
Summary: Certains sont hantés par des fantômes. Dans le cas de Lucius, il était question d'un portrait.


**Un One-Shot sur Lucius Malefoy et son père décédé.**

**Dans ce texte le tableau est rendu plus "vivant" que ce qu'il ne devrait normalement l'être, mais c'était pour les besoins du texte. J'ai essayé de retranscrire la possible relation que Lucius entretenait avec son père et j'ai voulu en faire l'une de ses faiblesses. En voyant la relation qu'il existait entre Lucius et Drago, j'ai supposé que Lucius avait reproduit le même schéma qu'Abraxas, ce qui est fort possible, les Malefoy étant une famille de sang-pur, il ne connaissait que l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée. Enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise.**

**Je vous laisse lire. J'espère sincèrement que mon texte vous plaira. Sur ce, _bonne lecture_.**

* * *

" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il passé aujourd'hui? "

La voix qui émanait du tableau d'Abraxas Malefoy sonna comme un murmure à ses oreilles. Lucius l'écoutait à peine, il connaissait déjà par coeur les mots que cette dernière allait prononcer. C'étaient tous les jours les mêmes paroles, douloureuses mais sinistrement vraies.

- Oui, père, répondit le Mangemort.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déçu une fois de plus.

Le sorcier, assis dans un grand fauteuil de son bureau, semblait prêter plus d'attention au contenu de son verre à pied. Il le faisait tourner entre deux de ses doigts tandis que ses yeux, rivés sur le vin, suivaient les petits dépôts descendre au fond du liquide. Il posa ensuite son nez pointu sur le bord du récipient et huma les effluves qui s'en dégageaient. Son parfum entêtant lui fit froncer les narines. Il porta finalement la coupe à sa bouche et but quelques gorgées qui, de leur aigreur, agressèrent les papilles de sa langue pâteuse. Décidément, c'était vraiment un mauvais rouge, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voulait juste boire. Et puis s'il pouvait oublier, ça l'arrangeait.

" M'écoutes-tu Lucius? "

Ces mots le sortir de ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers le portrait de son père.

- Oui, père. Je vous écoute, assura-t-il.

- Je disais que dans cette famille, il n'y a plus que ta femme qui soit encore présentable, poursuivit le défunt. Une Black, le crois-tu Lucius? C'est une Black qui représente notre famille. "

Un rictus naquit sur le visage d'Abraxas et ses traits s'étirèrent en une expression écoeurée que le père du Mangemort avait largement exagérée.

- Des Malefoy il ne reste plus rien. Il ne reste plus qu'un nom, un simple nom que tu n'es même pas capable de porter de manière convenable. Comme j'ai honte de toi.

- Je le sais, père, avoua le sorcier.

- Et ton fils, il déshonore autant que toi le nom de notre famille. Vous salissez notre mémoire, vous souillez notre famille. J'ai honte, comme j'ai honte!

- Je le sais, père.

- Et toi, assis là, à me regarder, à te souler, n'es-tu capable de rien d'autre? accusa Abraxas. Est-ce donc cela que tu fais avec ce que je t'ai transmis de nos ancêtres?

- Non, père.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela Lucius?

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla le fils.

Il détourna son regard du tableau. Son père était mort mais il continuait de hanter Lucius. Ce n'était que son portrait, une partie de son âme distillée dans la peinture, mais ses mots étaient toujours aussi désagréable. Abraxas n'avait eu de cesse de dévaloriser son fils. Lucius avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de satisfaire son père. Son dernier espoir s'était envolé avec la mort de ce dernier. Il avait alors vécu avec l'image que son défunt père avait eu de lui. En surface, il portait le même masque froid qu'Abraxas et en silence, il s'apitoyait sur son sort et ses échecs.

" Par Salazar, si ton grand-père voyait ce que les Malefoy sont devenus, s'il pouvait voir ton fils, s'il savait que la seule à être encore respectable restât une femme! Que dirait donc Antonin Malefoy? Je suis bien content qu'il soit mort pour qu'il n'ait eu à vivre cela! "

Même après la mort de son père, Lucius l'avait senti faire pression sur ses épaules. Des épaules bien trop fragiles pour ce que son prédécesseur exigeait de lui. Il aurait pu s'éloigner du tableau, s'en séparer pour essayer de se défaire de l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait, mais il s'en était toujours senti incapable. C'était comme s'il devait quelque chose à son père. Il voulait le satisfaire, mais c'était impossible.

Lucius fuit alors les yeux de son père et se contenta de finir son verre de vin. Il s'en resservit un énième et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. L'émanation de l'alcool assaillit de nouveau son odorat et il eut un haut le coeur.

Et le son de la voix d'Abraxas lui revint.

- Lâche, faible, dépendant...

- Père, s'il vous plaît, implora le sorcier.

- Incapable, traître...

- Père, supplia-t-il de nouveau.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius? Tu n'apprécies pas le portrait que je fais de toi? Ne le trouves-tu pas réaliste? Pourtant, il l'est.

Lucius tentait toujours d'échapper à la vue du grand tableau qui se tenait au dessus de son bureau. Un cadre en bois finement décoré embellissait l'oeuvre. Abraxas avait été représenté vêtu d'un costume sombre. Le Mangemort était conscient d'avoir toujours beaucoup ressemblé à son père, comme Drago lui ressemblait. Lucius avait les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'Abraxas, le teint aussi pâle, les yeux gris et l'expression hautaine qui s'en dégageait, hérités de son prédécesseur. À quelques détails près, il était une imitation parfaite d'Abraxas Malefoy et pourtant ce dernier avait toujours considéré son fils comme un moins que rien.

Lorsque l'élève placé à Serpentard lors de son entrée à Poudlard eut passé ses examens, son père insinua que sa réussite n'avait tenu que du fait qu'il eût payé les examinateurs. Lorsque le sorcier eut obtenu son premier poste au Ministère, Abraxas déclara que s'eut été uniquement grâce au nom qu'il portait. Lorsque le Mangemort eut décidé de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa quête de pouvoir et de purification de la race pour défendre la cause des sorciers, son père n'y prêta même pas attention, se limitant à acquiscer. " C'était ton devoir " avait-il dit.

Abraxas ne retira jamais aucune fierté de son fils et il ne se priva pas de le lui faire savoir, se faisant un malin plaisir à retirer les sourires arrogants que son fils avait parfois affiché. Il critiqua même le choix de sa femme. Il ne voulait pas de cette Narcissa Black. Les Black comportaient, à son goût, trop de maillons faibles, même si leur illustre famille de Sang-Pur restait parmi les plus puissantes du Royaume-Uni. Chez les Malefoy, les impuretés n'existaient pas et si elles avaient l'audace de s'immiscer au sein de cette famille, elles étaient immédiatement éradiquées, comme n'importe quel nuisible. Il n'y avait ni traître, ni moldu, ni Sang-de-Bourbe, ni cracmol, ni mutant en tout genre et s'il y en avait, ils n'étaient pas bannis, ils étaient tout bonnement éliminés. C'était le cas d'un cousin à Abraxas. Le pauvre Caius fut brutalement poignardé par son propre fils, Brutus, après s'être remarié à une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe dont il s'était épris. Cette dernière périt dans des circonstances similaires. L'un des frères d'Abraxas subit un sort semblable après avoir été mordu par un Loup-Garou. Il fut empoisonné par ses parents. Non, les Malefoy ne permettraient jamais de maintenir de pareils individus à l'intérieur de leur famille et Abraxas avait craint que la fille de Cygnus Black n'en introduisît dans sa famille. Narcissa Black, Lucius l'avait alors choisie, mais même après qu'elle eût donné naisance à un héritier mâle, elle ne satisfit pas son beau-père. " Si ce dernier est aussi incapable que toi, aurait-il peut-être fallu que tu aies un bâtard ". C'était les mots que le grand-père avait prononcé à la naissance de Drago, son petit-fils.

Lucius désespéra de ne jamais répondre aux attentes de son père. Après la mort de ce dernier, il continua d'avancer avec ce sentiment de n'avoir toujours été qu'un moins que rien, même si en dehors du Manoir, il ne le montrait pas. Il devait porter l'image de sa famille, lui faire honneur car elle dépendait de lui. Lucius Malefoy le fit à merveille, cruel, impitoyable et arrogant comme des générations entières de Malefoy, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été comme son père le désirait. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Lucius commit alors des erreurs et entraîna toute sa famille avec lui. Il râta l'éducation de son fils, fut envoyé à Azkaban et salit la mémoire de ses ancêtres. Il entraîna sa famille dans un cauchemar duquel il ne parvenait plus à les tirer. Les Malefoy avaient perdu une partie de leur fortune, abandonné leur luxe, dit adieu à leurs joyeusetés aristocratiques, oublié les réceptions mondaines pour une vie misérable et avaient été réduits à exécuter des tâches minables, tels des esclaves. Ils étaient la risée de leur famille et haïs du monde magique. Abraxas avait toujours eu raison, Lucius était pitoyable.

Et le Mangemort ne savait toujours pas comment sortir sa famille de l'horreur dans laquelle il les avait traîné. Rien de ce qu'il mettait en oeuvre ne faisait évoluer la situation, c'était pire même. Il se sentait un peu plus impuissant chaque jour et il en était venu à penser que seule Narcissa pourrait les sortir de là. Elle était la plus forte, après tout, elle l'avait toujours été et la mort d'Abraxas en avait été la preuve.

.

Lucius se souvenait parfaitement de la mort de son père. Les malades atteints de la dragoncelle devait normalement aller à Sainte-Mangouste, mais le sorcier avait préféré garder Abraxas au Manoir lorsqu'il avait contracté la maladie. Il avait payé les meilleurs médecins pour que le malade pût être soigné dans de bonnes conditions. Personne n'avait été autorisé à entrer dans la chambre du souffrant tout du long de sa convalescence, hormis les spécialistes et son fils. Abraxas Malefoy décéda en pleine nuit, trop faible et trop vieux pour combattre la maladie. Lucius se tint au chevet de son père jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

La belle-fille du défunt put entrer dans la chambre après son décès. Elle s'était lentement approchée de son mari, assis près du lit mortuaire. Lucius ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'elle appuya une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il fixait désespérément le corps sans vie allongé devant lui. Le visage d'Abraxas avait été figé par le temps.

Lucius Malefoy tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, il retenait son chagrin. La mort de son père changerait à jamais sa vie. Abraxas était celui qui l'avait éduqué, il lui avait transmis les savoirs et les connaissances de ses ancêtres, il avait été son modèle, son père.

Narcissa qui se tenait à côté de lui, voyait au-delà de ce que son mari voulait montrer. Elle comprenait que même s'il ne disait rien, il était terriblement affecté par ce décès. L'épouse du Mangemort avait vu durant leurs années de mariage à quel point il avait été touché par les remarques du mort. Elle avait pu voir qu'il se sentait mal lorsqu'il décevait son père. Lucius avait souffert de ne pas avoir pu le satisfaire, même s'il ne l'avait montré qu'à de rares occasions. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps au sorcier pour qu'il parlât à Narcissa de ses états d'âme, de ses sentiments, car jamais il n'avait voulu laisser tomber le masque derrière lequel il s'était réfugié. Mais elle avait su être là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, quand il avait fallu le consoler et l'épauler.

La nuit passée, Lucius fit comme si de rien n'était. Narcissa, inquiète de le voir se mentir à lui-même décida un soir de prendre les choses en main. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le décès d'Abraxas. Lucius était assis dans le salon, un portrait de son père avait pris place au dessus de la cheminée, c'était le même portrait qui plus tard serait remplacé par un tableau de sa famille et transporté dans son bureau. Le Mangemort tenait en main un verre de vin et contemplait l'image de son père décédé. Il avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi, à l'observer, muet. C'était ce à quoi il occupait ses journées. Il s'était parfois même endormi ainsi.

Narcissa s'avança doucement et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Lucius ne réagit pas. Elle introduit alors sa main dans les cheveux de Lucius pour signaler sa présence.

" Lucius, je sais que c'est douloureux mais se renfermer comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas une solution. Pourquoi t'obstines tu à cacher tes sentiments? Ton père est mort, il ne sera pas là pour te juger. "

Son époux ne dit rien, il ne la regarda même pas. Elle écarta alors les cheveux du cou de son mari et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle chuchota à son oreille.

" Lucius, laisse toi aller. Je comprendrais si tu pleures. "

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers elle et put lire le trouble sur son visage. Elle esquissa un léger sourire sur les lèvres pour le rassurer. Les yeux de Narcissa, bleus, si beaux, brillaient de larmes.

" Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer " avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lucius n'entra qu'à une heure tardive dans sa chambre ce soir là. Narcissa était alors assise sur le bord de leur lit, leur fils entre les bras qu'elle essayait de rendormir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. Elle le vit s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le sorcier prit Drago dans ses bras et Narcissa, de voir cette image, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait compris que Lucius s'était décidé à faire tomber le masque.

Le sorcier attira sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Narcissa était là et sa simple présence le soulageait d'un poids. Il était certain qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui, car elle était toujours là, même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie, comme à ce moment même, alors que les doutes paralysaient Lucius. Le Mangemort se faisait prisonnier de ses propres peurs, mais il savait que son épouse serait là pour l'aider. C'était elle qui le faisait tenir. Elle était présente lorsqu'il se plaignait, quand il pleurait et alors que plus rien n'allait. Narcissa était essentielle à sa vie. Peut-être Lucius n'arriverait jamais à échapper à l'emprise que de son père avait eu sur lui durant des années, mais Narcissa lui permettait d'y croire. C'était la force de Narcissa qui le faisait avancer.

.

" Et cette Bellatrix Lestrange, Black ou quelque soit son nom, la soeur de ta femme, n'es-tu pas capable de la contrôler? Pourquoi se permettrait-elle d'entrer dans son bureau? "

La voix grave d'Abraxas le fit sursauter. Il parvint, en rassemblant ses efforts, à fixer le visage strict de son père représenté sur la toile. Sur ce portrait, il n'avait même pas une cinquante d'années, à peine plus vieux que Lucius. Il était rasé de près, ce qui était rare, car son père avait l'habitude de porter les favoris, et ses cheveux étaient courts.

Le Mangemort ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il vit l'expression d'incompréhension de son père et se résolut à répondre. Une réponse vide de sens, comme toutes les autres.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas? Eh bien! Un vrai Malefoy n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille. Il ne se serait jamais rabaissé aux tâches que tu acceptes de faire. Les Malefoy n'existent plus désormais.

Son père avait raison, une fois de plus. Le sorcier était le dernier des Malefoy. Sa lignée s'éteindrait avec lui et même si son nom se maintiendrait durant des générations. Drago avait plus de sang de Black que de Malefoy dans ses veines. Il ne transmettrait probablement pas à ses enfants les valeurs qui lui avait été transmises. Ses descendants recevraient une toute autre éducation. Lucius était le dernier représentant de sa famille et il avait fait de sa vie un échec.

Un sentiment de honte l'envahit alors qu'il prodédait à cette introspection. Après les humiliations de son père, le sentiment de désespoir qui l'habitait un peu plus chaque jour, les erreurs qu'il avait commises qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il était désormais avili par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille Malefoy se retrouvait prisonnière de sa situation. Lord Voldemort les rabaissait, sans relâche, il voulait les punir, Lucius en particulier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était d'abord servi de Drago pour accomplir ce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable, alors que le Mangemort était en prison. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, il avait laissé son maître se servir de son fils, sans protester, parce qu'il avait trop peur du Mage noir, trop peur que cela ne retombe sur lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du remord en voyant la situation dans laquelle il avait mise son fils. Le Mangemort avait ensuite remis sa baguette à Lord Voldemort. Il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs. Il était comme un de ces immondes moldus. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée, et son état alcoolisé avancé n'était pas là pour l'aider. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait même pris sa demeure et s'y était installé avec ses hommes. Lucius n'avait plus aucun droit sur son propre Manoir. Pour finir, il avait lui-même décidé de mettre fin à ses souffrances, il avait voulu se priver de son dernier signe de pouvoir, comme les sujets des Rois déchus du Moyen-Âge l'avaient fait. Lucius Malefoy avait coupé ses cheveux si courts, qu'à ce moment même, alors qu'il se soulait dans son bureau, que son fils pleurait dans sa chambre et que sa femme tremblait dans le lit marital, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son père et de son portrait.

Malgré tout le respect qu'il devait à Lord Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se venger pour ce qu'il leur infligeait. C'était sa nature qui le lui dictait. Il était peut-être faible, mais il restait Lucius Malefoy. Il était lâche et incapable, mais il voulait se relever. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans cette situation toute sa vie. Il voulait retrouver sa gloire perdue. Pour sa fierté, celle de sa femme, celle de son fils.

Et il imaginait déjà l'après-guerre. Peu importait le scénario, les Malefoy souffriraient encore.


End file.
